Deidara får psykbryt
by SweBJ
Summary: Kort historia om Deidara som blir galen, Läs på egen risk... lite svordomar.


Hallå alla glada! Den här fanficen skrev jag när jag hade tråkigt så vänta er inget särskilt. Jag fick en dum ide när jag var i skolan och var tvungen att skriva ner det, annars skulle det ha suttit fast i skallen på mig under resten av mitt liv.

Den är skriven till Acio som är ett stort fan av Deidara, jag hoppas hon gillar den och att andra fans av Deidara gör det.

Kommentarer: Jag äger inte rättigheterna till Naruto men om jag skulle göra det skulle Akatsuki bo på Scandic Hotel i Stockholm och Orochimaru på Skansen.

* * *

Deidara får psykbryt

Deidara höll på att bli galen. Munnarna som var hans ultimata vapen som satt i hans händer höll på att göra honom fullständigt galen efter 48 timmars sång utan någon paus alls. Ibland hände det att munnarna blev uttråkade och började sjunga tills dom var nöjda och Deidara kunde inte stoppa det hur han än gjorde. Han hade redan försökt hålla händerna under vattnet men det funkade inte. Han hade också tryckt in tuggummi i dom men dom spottade bara ut det.

Nu funderade Deidara allvarligt på om han helt enkelt skulle sy ihop munnarna men avbröts av att Uchiha Itachi kom in och såg väldigt irriterad ut.

"Vafan är det som låter Deidara?" Mumlade han och blängde på den blonda killen med sina blodröda Sharinganögon. Deidara sa först ingenting, han höll bara upp sina händer som nu sjöng 'hit me baby one more time' Itachi stirrade chockat på hans händer. "... Okej, vad har hänt med dina händer?" Frågade Itachi långsamt. Han var inte trött längre, undrar varför.

"Dom är brunstiga…"

"Ursäkta? Kan dina händer bli brunstiga?" Frågade Itachi men avbröt sig när Deidaras händer började grovhångla med varandra samtidigt som man kunde se att dom bytte kroppsvätska med varandra.

"Hn…" muttrade Deidara medan han slet bort händerna från varandra för att försöka linda in dom med silvertejp så att dom skulle sluta porra sig och bli tysta. Itachi såg på blondinen en stund för att sedan ta fram en liten ask som han sedan räckte fram till Deidara utan att säga något. Deidara öppnade den och såg att den innehöll något som såg ut som polkagriskarameller. "Men Itachi, Leader-Sama har ju sagt att vi inte får använda dro…" började han säga men han avbröt Deidara.

"Om du äter 2 stycken tappar du rösten i 2 dagar…" sa han bara.

"Men jag vill inte tappa… Aha, du menar så…" Deidara tog genast upp 2 stycken karameller och tryckte in dom i munnarna. Det verkade direkt, händerna tystande helt. Deidara blev överlycklig och kastade sig i armarna på Itachi som hade försökt smita ut från rummet.

"Gör om det där igen och jag rycker loss dina armar och gör Tsukyomi på dig…" sa han och aktiverade sin Sharingan. Deidara släppte genast taget om honom och gömde sig i ett hörn av rummet. Itachi gick lugnt ut från Deidaras rum för att äntligen få sova ut.

* * *

Nästa morgon…

Alla medlemmar i Akatsuki hade redan stuckit till sina uppdrag för dagen när Deidara kom ner till Akatsukis samlingsrum. Itachi som för tillfället var hedersmedlem vilket innebar att han inte behövde göra uppdrag på ett bra tag satt i ett hörn och såg på Bleach men blev avbruten av Deidaras raserivrål och en ordentlig explosion. "WTF?" Itachi reste sig upp och rusade fram till ena änden av rummet där han såg att rummet hade fått en ny ingång. Framför honom stod Deidara och såg ut som en kopia av Gaara runt ögonen. Han såg ut som att han inte hade fått sova på hela natten, han var alldeles blodsprängd i ögonen och såg ut som att han skulle dö.

"Vad är det egentligen med dig? Fungerade inte tabletterna på munnarna?"

"Jodå men jag kunde inte sova tack vare att deras jävlas låtar fastnade i skallen på mig!" Skrek han och började dunka huvudet i närmaste vägg. Itachi såg förstummat på medan Deidara slutligen dunkade i huvudet så hårt att han tuppade av och föll ihop i en hög på golvet. Precis när Deidara föll i golvet började händerna sjunga: "Oops I did it again…"

"… Suck, Jag lever bland idioter…" muttrade Itachi och satte på sig ett par hörlurar och gick därifrån.

The End


End file.
